rejecting our nature
by VervainHearts
Summary: It had been exactly three weeks, four days and 13 hours since Scott had helped Malia through her first heat. Stiles had kept count on his calendar. The day after Scott and Malia's night together, she came back to school perfectly okay. Like she didn't spend the night with his best friend, touching her in ways only Stiles did.


It had been exactly three weeks, four days and 13 hours since Scott had helped Malia through her first heat. Stiles had kept count on his calendar. The day after Scott and Malia's night together, she came back to school perfectly okay. Like she didn't spend the night with his best friend, touching her in ways only Stiles did. She strolled into their second period math class with a note stating why she was late, long tan legs in knee high boots and thigh highs socks with shorts. Stiles noticed because one, she was his girlfriend and two, she was hot. She moved to the open seat behind Lydia, taking out her things she would need for the class period. Stiles turned back occasionally to check in on Malia, seeing how she intended to keep her eyes on the board, not daring to look at him or anybody else for that matter.

Stiles shifted to sit back in his seat begrudgingly before turning to look at Scott, noticing him sneaking a glance at something behind him. He turned back and followed his eyes to land on Kira who was chewing on the end of her pen as she sat in the row over from Malia. When Stiles turned back to look at Scott, his friend turned back to face the front as if he had been caught doing something a puppy would get scolded for doing.

The bell rung at the end of class and Scott was rushing out the door, nearly knocking down some girl who seemed obsessed with keeping her notebooks neat. Malia came up beside Stiles, smiling softly.

"Hey," She said, pressing into his side as her hand slide into his. Stiles turned and smiled at Malia, leading her out of the room. By the end of the day, Stiles was sure that fate didn't seem to want him and Scott in the same room together.

During lunch, Scott had opted out of eating with the pack in order to bring his mom some lunch at the hospital. And then at lacrosse practice, Stiles had to run extra laps while Scott and Coach Finstock went over different plays. Every once in a while, he would glance over to the stands to see Malia; hair curtaining her as she worked on what he assumed was extra study material. He looked over at Scott and caught him looking distracted as he gazed at the stands where the werecoyote sat. Stiles just furrowed his eyebrows before he felt a ball being thrown at him and hearing Coach scream at him to run faster than his dead grandma.

But Stiles noticed it started with little glances and then it began to turn into something more. At pack meetings, it seemed Malia gravitated more towards Scott. She seemed to listen to his every word, not interjecting as much with her opinions. And it didn't help that Scott would often find some way to touch Malia whether it was to put his hand on her shoulder when he mentioned her in a plan or taking a pen from her, letting his hand linger too long when they were in class.

And of course Stiles was the only one to notice. During a search party in the woods for the current supernatural entity that was being a menace to Beacon Hills, Malia had chosen to go with Scott, leaving Kira with Liam and Stiles with Lydia. They were about twenty minutes into walking a path in the preserve and Lydia finally broke the silence.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" He turned to the banshee with his eyebrows furrowed. "I've never seen you this quiet," She explained. Stiles just frowned, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Is it just me or have Malia and Scott grown closer since… you know the whole sex during heat thing?" He asked. Lydia stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him.

"Sure but then again, you and her are together, right? Are you sure you're not jealous?" She asked. He stopped chewing his lip and stared at her, the bolts in his brain turning.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," He whispered, wanting to take her word for it.

Later that night, Stiles had offered to drop Malia home and she agreed. As he drove, she seemed distant as she looked out the window. When he pulled up to her house to park, Stiles had expected the usual goodnight make out and the offer to stay over since her dad was working another graveyard shift but Malia just gave him a simple kiss on the lips and made her way out of his car. She waved goodbye to him before going into her house.

After taking a quick shower and making herself some dinner, Malia sensed someone was in her house, specifically her room. She made her way down the hall before sniffing the air and recognizing the familiar scent. She opened the door to her room and saw Scott pacing her room before his eyes landed on her.

"You should really stop leaving your window unlocked," He told her as he fidgeted his hands. She just crossed her hands over chest, looking at him curiously.

"Why? I can take care of whatever tries to kill me next," She muttered as she went to make up her bed. She moved to get under the covers, looking at Scott who just looked down at his feet. It seemed to him that the carpet becoming the most interesting thing in the room.

Malia huffed, moving to sit up on her knees and grab Scott to pull him onto her bed with her. His weight threw her off though and she was tumbling to the bed with him on top of her. Scott realized how close he was to her and just how soft she was against his hard muscles, his head moving from her neck to look at her with the same wide eyes he was giving her. It was like his nerves were screaming for him to take her, the wolf wanting him to lay claim to her once again.

Just as Scott leaned into closer to her, Malia turned her head in rejection; breaking the pull he had on her.

"Scott, I can't… Stiles," She whispered to him. He sat up above her before he saw something he didn't realize was still there. He moved his hand carefully to her neck, pushing the hair back and tracing along the marks that resembled his teeth on her neck. Malia let out a whimper as he touched the mark, feeling herself grow wet as Scott traced the mark he left on her.

"Why isn't this healing?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the bite mark.

"I don't know. You tell me," She breathed, her body reacting to all the right but so wrong ways to his touch. Scott looked up at her as he caught the smell of her arousal, red beginning to bleed into his eyesight. He could have her pinned to the bed, her shirt or well Stiles' pushed up as he ate her out, burying his head between her thighs. He could make her cum multiple times till the point her body would be flush and she would be so wet. She would be all pretty underneath his mouth, crying for him to stop but begging for more whenever he gave her a reprieve. And then he would open her up on his cock, pounding into her because he knew she could take it, hand in her hair as he pulled and tugged and bit down on his mark, claiming her over and over again as he took her in every position possible.

"Scott," He looked down at Malia as she broke him out of his wolf's thoughts, seeing her grasp his hand that had found its way up her shirt. He blushed, having been caught with his hands in the cookie jar or well under the shirt his best friend's girlfriend was wearing that also happened to be his best friend's. He pulled away, a sigh parting from her lips as he began to get off the bed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Malia. I… just lock your window," He declared before climbing back out of it and running like the wind. Malia had gotten up from the bed, words spilling out of her mouth before it was too late. Scott was gone into the night and she was left with the start of something that left her cheeks burning red and hot.

The next couple of days seemed to pass by in a whirlwind for the pack. Derek had figured out that it was a couple of rogue wendigos who were hiding out in an abandon meat packing factory and kidnapping locals in order to feed their insatiable cannibalistic appetite. It was a Tuesday school night when the pack had planned to raid the warehouse.

Malia had rode with Stiles and Lydia while Kira had went with Liam and Brett, Satomi's beta who had been around more despite Liam's irritation to him. Braeden and Derek had already been at the location they agreed to meet with Scott pulling up on his bike right beside Stiles' jeep. Malia had tried her best not to look at him when he took his helmet off. She had successfully avoided Scott since the incident in her bedroom. But it meant that she couldn't spend as much time with Stiles due to the fact he had seemed to always be with Scott even more so than before. She got that they were brothers but she didn't want to come between that if Scott couldn't control himself around her.

"Malia, you're heading in with Scott," Derek spoke, gaining her attention.

"No," She said defiantly. Everyone in the group turned to her and she looked down at the ground, kicking the toe of her boot at the sudden attention that was on her. She looked back up, feigning her usual confidence. "I can take care of myself. I did it for eight years without his help," She crossed her arms. Derek just glared at her, his eyes searching for what was wrong.

"She's right. She can. I'll take Braeden. Derek goes with her in. Lydia and Stiles will stay in the jeep. That sounds good?" Scott demanded, everyone looking at him curiously.

Once they all departed and began to enter different parts of the factory, Malia could smell how tense Derek was along with the different stenches the wendigos had.

"What is going on with you?" He demanded softly, trying not to make too much sound. She growled lowly, not wanting to talk.

"We need to focus on finding these wendigos," She said, dismissing his question. She felt Derek grab her shoulder lightly and turn her towards him.

"You're my cousin Malia. Meaning I'm responsible for you, whether you like it or not. We're family," He said. She pulled away from him softly with a sigh.

"Can we discuss this after we find these guys? Please Derek, I–" An expression of wariness crossed over Derek's face and he moved his hand to the hair on her shoulder, pushing it aside to see the bite mark from Scott that still hadn't healed.

"Malia, who did this? Was it that alpha that attacked you in the preserve?" She shook her head quickly, not wanting to remember that. He furrowed his eyebrows before it clicked in his head. "Scott… he–"

Just as Derek spoke, a roar sounded from somewhere in the warehouse and the two Hales were on their way to the source. Brett and Kira were fighting off three male wendigos while Braeden had been shooting rounds into some other ones trying to make it to the exit. Liam was trying his best to fight back against two female wendigos but at the moment, he was getting hit and slapped around. Derek was already shifting and running to his aid while Malia looked around, claws out as a male wendigo came running towards her and she easily knocked him down with a claw buried in his chest. She saw Scott running up to help take on some of the wendigos, not realizing one had snuck up behind her and stabbed her with a hook in her right shoulder. She dropped to her knees with a scream, Scott letting out a roar as he did. Malia tried dig it out her shoulder but it was too deep and she felt the person dig it in deeper, her eyes shutting in pain as she let out another groan of pain. She opened her eyes, seeing Scott on his knees as well, clutching his shoulder. She felt it burning and she figured they must have been smart enough to coat the hook with wolfsbane. She tried to crawl on her hands and knees towards the others but the wendigo kicked them down hard with her foot.

"Seems we've caught the alpha's mate…" The woman whose foot was not digging in on the hook that was in Malia's back. Malia tried to look up and saw Scott getting to his feet.

"Let her go!" Scott stated.

"Tell your pack to retreat and I will. Or else the last thing she will see is her blood splattered all over you," The woman replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Guys, back up," Scott demanded. Everyone moved from the wendigo they were fighting except for Liam who still held the collar of his attacker in his hand, hand rose to slash the girl. Scott didn't even turn around to know his beta was disobeying. "Liam… let her go," Scott said as his eyes were still glaring the women down. Liam opened his mouth to protest but all Scott had to do was growl and the beta was already retreating with his head down.

"Good puppy," The women mocked before pulling the hook out of Malia's back, feeling like she could breathe again. She began to crawl away just as the women began to speak again. "On second thought, you spilled my clan's blood. So I'll do the same," She raised the hook, aiming for Malia's head and the young werecoyote flinched, expecting the blow but everything happened too fast. Scott was already wrapping his hands around her throat, clenching it tightly. Malia moved to her back and the fighting resumed.

"Scott," Malia breathed, feeling the wolfsbane spreading. He turned towards her, taking his eyes the woman for a second. She saw the hook rise in the wendigo's hand and by some newfound strength, Malia had launched off her feet, her claw already prepared to pierce the woman's heart for trying to kill her alpha.

"No… we're not killers," Scott spoke softly to her and Malia turned to look at him.

"She was going to hurt you. I can't allow her to hurt you. You're my alpha," She stated before looking at the woman.

"But we're not gonna kill her," And with that, Scott dropped her, the pain spreading through his shoulder but ignoring it in favor of reprimanding the female wendigo. "No more kidnapping or else, I will bring on more pain than you could imagine. Find some other place to eat," She nodded frantically.

"You need to burn it out of her or else you'll both die," The female wendigo spoke. Malia felt the sting of pain radiating through her shoulder. She began to walk but stumbled and Scott was quickly by her side, helping her and nuzzling his face into his mark as the others followed behind.

After leaving the wendigos with the warning, Scott had given the keys for his bike to Braeden, hopping into Derek's SUV and pulling Malia into his arms as they drove to the vet clinic. Before the car could even completely park, the Alpha was out of the car with the werecoyote in his arms, rushing into the clinic.

Deaton jumped into action once Scott placed Malia on the counter. They moved her till she was on her stomach, Deaton cutting into her plaid short to display her infected shoulder.

"I need a lighter," The veterinarian stated calmly. Malia groaned and Scott immediately took her hand to ease her down before Stiles could lend out his. Deaton came back with one ad counted off before pressing the flame into Malia's shoulder. She roared out, cyan eyes blazing as her fangs had descended and she began snapping at her friends.

Everyone who had crowded around stepped back except for Scott who had begun siphoning off her pain even if he was cringing more than usual. After a moment, Malia began shifting back to her human side, her forehead doused with sweat as the skin of her shoulder began to heal rapidly.

"Interesting," Deaton commented as he watched her skin healer even quicker than before.

"What's interesting?" Stiles piped up. "You can't just say stuff like that and expect us to understand what is going on through the thick skull of yours," He still received no answer. "What the hell is going on?"

Deaton began to examine Malia's back before moving her hair to the side and seeing the mark Scott left. He traced his finger over it, hearing the werecoyote growl protectively. The vet moved his fingers off of it.

"Scott, trace the mark please," Deaton asked. The alpha looked at him warily before complying and tracing Malia's mark. He heard a purr release from her as her body shuddered. Stiles rubbed his hand over his face as he watched his best friend touching his girl and her making sounds that could be classified as inappropriate. Scott just continued to touch Malia, hearing her purrs getting louder before Stiles finally interrupted.

"Is that really necessary?" Stiles demanded. Scott looked up and noticed the blush on Kira's face while everyone else except Lydia looked uncomfortable and Derek who seemed like he was fuming with anger on the inside.

"I think I know what the problem is," Deaton began to explain. "Scott has laid claimed to Malia,"

"Laid claim? What does that mean?" Liam asked despite everyone understanding what it meant.

"It means my girlfriend is now Scott's mate," Stiles stated bluntly.

"Stiles," Scott began to say before Lydia interrupted.

"Maybe we should give you guys some space," Lydia spoke up for the group. Kira and the others following behind her out the room except for Derek who was giving both Scott and Stiles the death glare. Braeden came back in and pulled Derek out despite his protests. Deaton closed the door behind them and turned back to the teenagers.

"It seems Scott and Malia have mated," Deaton said. "Which means that Scott will seek her out more and she will eventually give in to him," Malia began to sit up, looking down at her hands.

"There's a way to get rid of it, right?" Stiles questioned. "I mean Scott's a true alpha and we thought that was impossible so there has to be a way to break this,"

"We can't," Scott stated gravely. "But I can't… I don't want Malia," He said to his friend. Malia looked at Scott, shocked more by the fact that she was upset over him not wanting her then the rejection she should have felt.

Before Malia could protest, Scott was already walking out the door of the back room. Stiles followed out and after a while, he came back with his lacrosse sweater. He draped it over Malia's shoulders' and led her out of the vet office. Everyone must have left because Stiles' jeep was the only one left in the parking lot.

During the drive to Malia's house, the air was thick with tension radiating off of Stiles. Malia just sat with her legs pulled up, arms around her knees. She didn't know what to say to make the situation better and that was new for her. She usually said the first thing on her mind but if she told Stiles that she was upset over Scott rejecting her as his mate, it would just hurt him more.

Stiles cut off his jeep when they made it to Malia's house and she turned to look at him.

"Do you want to come in?" Malia asked. Stiles turned to her and he gave a little shake of his head. "You sure?" When he shook his head again, she huffed and unbuckled her seatbelt. She watched the look of shock on Stiles' freckled face as she straddled his hips and began pushing his sweater off of her.

"Malia," Stiles tried protesting as her hands went to his belt and she began unbuckling it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his, knowing that he couldn't resist her no matter what. "Malia," He whimpered in a breathy tone once he pulled away.

"I want _you_ ," Malia spoke softly as her hands got his belt off and she unzipped his zipper. Her hand slipped into his boxers and she began stroking his length, hearing the rough grunt coming from her palming his slight hard on.

After stroking his length some more, Malia felt Stiles trying to pull her shorts off and she lifted herself up till she could shake them off and he slipped her panties down. He pushed his pants down and he saw her reaching over for a condom in his glove department. Afraid that her claws might come out from how she was rushing to open it, he took it from her and opened it, slipping it on his length.

Malia slid down on Stiles' cock and whimpered out as Stiles tucked his head into her shoulder. He began thrusting up into her slowly, quickly finding her g spot.

"Stiles," She breathed as she rolled her hips against him. He began kissing at her neck, traveling down to her collar bone. She could feel he was trying to avoid Scott's mark and to help him, she pulled away and took her top off, revealing her breast to him. His mouth began nipping at them as her hands went to his unruly hair.

As Malia thrust herself more against Stiles, she opened her eyes and sore she saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance.

"Stiles," She said a bit louder this time, rolling her hips with more gusto against him as his sweaty forehead was pressed against her breast as he sucked at a nipple. A couple more snaps of Stiles' hips and they were both coming together, Stiles' name being cried out by Malia as he eyes closed shut.

Stiles laid back against the seat with his eyes closed as he fought to catch his breath. Malia let her eyes flutter open and she saw the pair of red eyes more clearly. _Scott_. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes for a second before leaning down and finding Stiles' lips. She kissed him hard, her forehead staying against his softly.

Malia looked back up and she saw that her alpha had left, hoping Scott felt the rejection he had made her feel tenfold.


End file.
